Moving Forward
by hignum
Summary: Life goes on for most of us. There is some tragedy and there are twist and turns, will Signum and Touya get the ending they wished for? For those of you who have kept up with Finding Love, this is the sequel you've been waiting for!
1. Chapter 1

**Moving On**

**Chapter 1**

Signum stirred when she heard someone knocking on her window. She dragged herself out of bed and looked out the balcony to find Touya standing on the railing with a smile on his face. If it weren't for the fact that she loved him, she would smack him for waking her up in the middle of the night.

"So, to what do I owe this occasion that I need to be woken up in the middle of the night?" she asked while Touya just smiled.

"Merry Christmas." he wished her. Signum groaned.

"You wake me up at midnight to just say that?" walking up to him, a frown on her face.

"Give me your hands." he asked, Signum raised her brow in curiosity but complied.

In one swift movement he pulled her up to him and floated off the balcony. Signum clung to him out of surprise and Touya couldn't help but laugh to which Signum responded with a pinch to back of his neck that silenced him.

"I didn't wake you up just to say that, I wanted to give you your Christmas present as well."

Signum looked at him with a puzzled expression. Then he took the moment in hand and pulled out a small black box from his pocket and flipping it open he allowed her to see its contents. Signum's eyes widened at the sight of the object, a beautiful platinum ring. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Signum, will you gladly accept my request for your hand in marriage?" he asked.

Signum looked at him with tear filled eyes and without warning, pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling, returning the kiss with the same intensity. When they separated, he realized that she had shed her tears.

"Is that a yes?" he barely finished in time before she pulled him into a tight hug.

He happily slipped the ring onto her finger under the night sky. Signum could not express her joy in words and so she went out of her way to show him how much this meant to her. She pulled him into another kiss as they floated high into the clouds, the stars bearing witness to this beautiful and rare moment.

XXXXXXXX

Signum woke up at eight o'clock in the morning with a smile on her face. Last night had been a real dream, Touya proposing at exactly twelve midnight, Christmas morning, under the moon and the stars. She could not help glancing at her finger every now and then to make sure she wasn't really dreaming. The rest of her family had noticed her sudden boost in happiness. They wondered what could have happened last night that caused Signum such happiness early in the morning.

"You're in a good mood. Want to tell me what happened last night? Have a good dream? A certain dream involving a certain boyfriend with jet black hair and eyes perhaps?" the brunette asked in a rather sarcastic tone.

Signum just smiled at her and moved about her day, leaving the rest of them to continue guessing.

XXXXXXXX

After opening the presents and the sort, Signum headed out to meet with Touya. They have been dating for two years and his proposal was an affirmation that he wanted to move forward with their relationship. She was to meet him at the park where they will begin making plans for their wedding. She saw him waiting under a tree, smiling when he caught sight of her. She greeted him with a light kiss on the lips, taking hold of his arm as they strolled on to begin the planning.

XXXXXXXX

Watching them amongst the bushes were five people, two redheads, one blonde, one brunette and one blue haired. They trailed behind slowly so as to not get caught and continued watching the two from a safe distance.

XXXXXXXX

Signum and Touya entered a jewelry shop to pick out the wedding bands. They went over a huge selection of wedding bands and rings. They couldn't decide which one to buy and both wanted something simple but meaningful to which the attendant suggested a few that might suit. The man pulled out two sets of rings, one set gold and the other silver. Both were similar in design, consisting of several lines intertwined, making a beautiful pattern. Touya looked to Signum to help him pick one and so she decided on the silver bands. They bought it, happy with their choice and left the shop, the five people following them.

"So, we'll have the wedding at the Saint Church where Carim will do the procession. The garden they have will be nice enough and its outdoors." Touya suggested.

"Hmm, sounds good. Where do you want to stay after that? Hayate's house?" she laughed at his bewildered expression about her suggestion.

"No way are we staying in that house because those two red monsters would kill me before we even say 'I do'." making Signum laugh some more.

"Maybe somewhere out in the countryside but not too far from the city, a secluded area with trees and rivers."

"That sounds like a rather peaceful place to live in." throwing him a sweet smile.

"Then I'll look for a place like that." happy that she liked his suggestion.

"Surprise me." he chuckled lightly as he pulled her closer.

"Next on the list is making invitations and then we're going to see the florist and make a cake." Signum groaned at the amount of things that they need to do before the day is up.

Planning a wedding really is hard. The five following the two still have no idea of what is actually going on.

XXXXXXXXXX

THE SEQUEL IS UP! i hope u guys liked the beginning, i sure found it romantic! ^^

i hope to get as much help n reviews from u guys, feedback it gud! ^^ enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Moving On**

**Chapter 2**

The party was a blast. There were food and drinks and the sound of the music blaring and the chatter of the guests made the atmosphere feel very at home. Signum was sitting on the verandah outside with Touya, further discussing plans for their wedding ceremony. Hayate continued watching them, further irritated that the two had not said anything about what they were planning even though they had followed them all day until evening to which they parted to get ready for Nanoha's Christmas party. Truthfully spoken, that was because every time the two entered a shop or building, someone would block them and they could not see where the two went and tracking them was the last thing anyone thought of. By the time Rein suggested it, the two had already parted. Hayate let out a sigh of disappointment but stopped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see that it was Fate.

"Have you seen Signum?" she asked and the brunette nodded, pointing toward the verandah.

The two made their way through the crowd as they could hear Signum laughing through the half opened screen that led outside. They stopped a while to listen.

"So then how many do you want?" they heard Touya asked in an irritated tone.

"One is too little. Maybe two or three or if you want, many more." they heard Signum reply.

"Really, as many as I want?" he asked.

"The sky is the limit."

"Wait a minute don't tell me, you probably want all girls huh." the two freeze in short realization.

"No, I don't mind a mix of both. I can guarantee they will look so very much like you." she replied in a rather seductive tone. Fate and Hayate froze in shock as the two registered the topic of the conversation, both suggesting the same thing.

"Hmm, the girls will no doubt look as beautiful as their mother…" his sentence cut short when Hayate and Fate step in.

"Signum, are you pregnant?" the shouted in unison.

Signum turned crimson in surprise, that and because she was not pleased that her mistress and her rival had been listening in on her private conversation.

"No, I am not pregnant. And why on earth are you listening in on our conversation?" the pink knight said, obviously furious.

"Uh, that's because we, err, heard wrong and umm, you were happy all day and you didn't want to tell so…." the brunette unsuccessfully tried to explain. Signum just smacked herself on the head while Touya tried to help.

"Well, if you want to know so much, we're engaged." he explained.

Hayate and Fate froze in shock, Signum and Touya watching them to see their reaction, fearing the worst of course. Suddenly, Hayate and Fate cheered like crazy making Signum and Touya jump in alarm. The cheering was heard by the other guests and so inquiries about the situation went about. The blonde and brunette happily announce the news to which the room burst into more cheers. Signum and Touya turned a shade darker embarrassed by the sudden attention they were getting and the questions that were thrown at them ranging from wedding plans to future family plans. What a great party this is.

XXXXXXXX

The wedding plans went about smoothly with the occasional suggestions about the theme and the sort. Signum dealt with the processions for that day including the vows and the ring exchange. Touya made reservations and last minute changes and additional plans. Hayate had been so excited since she found out and had bombed Signum endlessly with questions and suggestions. Even Vita pitied her. Signum was grateful for the help given, trying to tolerate the silly and outrageous of suggestions even if they were mostly sarcastic. One day, it stopped, at last. Signum was happy about it and Touya could see it show when they were having lunch together.

"So, now that the torture of having to listen to suggestions has ended, may I ask that I be given the chance to finally throw my bachelor party?" Signum gave him a feline smile.

"Oh so there _was_ a reason to you treating me out to lunch recently…" she trailed off. Touya did not dare say anything else in any case he made his situation worse.

"You can have your party but not if you're inviting Vaughn and that I also get to throw my own bachelorette party."

"Ok, ditch Vaughn and…. What?" watching a smile on her face.

"You heard me." she told him with a sweet smile. "If you can have a party I should be able to as well." kissing him on the lips as she got up to leave.

"You going to start planning already?" he asked to which she nodded.

"The wedding date is drawing near you know and time is short, unless you're having your party _after_ the wedding." she said in a laughing tone. Touya just gave a small 'ha ha' as a reply to her joke.

XXXXXXXX

^^ i wish to announce to my readers that I will update twice a week from now on so as to decrease the tension n pressure but... i get to decide when i wanna update so still added suspense. ^^

i tried really hard to emphasise the romance here on out so have fun reading this as much as i enjoyed writing this story for u guys. ^^

PLEASE REVIEW N OFFER FEEDBACK SO I CAN KNOW IF U GUYS HAVE ANY BETTER STORY SUGGESTIONS. I WILL CONSIDER WRITING IT IF U CAN COME UP WITH A GOOD TOPIC. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Moving On**

**Chapter 3**

Signum was horrified when Touya called to tell her that he has to go off world the week prior to the wedding. He had to cancel his party and Signum was not happy with the fact that he had to do it in the first place.

"I'm going to put a death warrant on Harlaown's head for this." she said in a furious tone.

"Well, I don't think that would be a good idea though, you could end up in jail, correction _would_ end up in jail. Unfortunately, we can't risk that unless you wish having a wedding in a jail cell…" Signum paled slightly at that predicament.

"Well, have a safe trip and come back in one piece in time for the wedding." she casually reminded him.

They hung up a few minutes later after saying their sad goodbye's and well Signum wasn't in the brightest of moods. Vita tried her patience and found herself hung upside down on a tree. The redhead tried to cut herself loose and found herself in Shamal's office for nearly breaking her neck in the fall.

XXXXXXXX

The week flew by so quickly and soon it was the night before the wedding. Touya was not back yet and Signum's nerves were on edge. The fiery general had decided to halt the plans for her party to be fair since Touya could not have his and she doubt she would have enjoyed it knowing that he was away and probably wondering how much fun _she_ was having. She found it hard to sleep that evening, worried that he might not make it in time. When she had managed to close her eyes she had to open them again to find her alarm clock ringing, the sign that it was time to get ready. She sighed as she got out of bed, Hayate bursting into her room.

"Let's go already! Your dress is there and waiting for its owner to wear." the brunette ushered her out of the room disregarding Signum's current attire of a pair of shorts and her shirt.

"Umm, Hayate, can't you let Signum put on some pants first?" the redhead suggested as Hayate was busy pushing Signum out the door.

The brunette stopped to look at her knight and saw her blushing. Hayate turned a shade darker at her own forgetfulness and allowed Signum to put on a pair of pants. They were running a little slow today but trying not to take too long because they were trying to delay the wedding so that Touya, who had secretly arrive back just this morning to rest up and prepare. Hayate and Fate were fussing over Signum and said person was getting slightly irritated. They let her hair down but left the braids in place with a very long but thin white ribbon. Her dress was a beautiful white turtleneck with long elegant sleeves. The dress flowed down to her heels where she wore a pair of white stilettos. Signum had refused to wear them because she feared she would tower of Touya, as if she weren't tall enough already but after checking she agreed with it. The dress had a few flowery designs and was very humble looking, much like Signum is in character and so they bought the dress with that thought in mind.

Hayate was about to apply makeup and when Signum realized it she protested. Her reason, Touya preferred her this way. Fate tried reason with her and in the end Signum allowed them to put on the makeup but she stood her ground about the lipstick. After the finishing touches they permitted Signum to look at her appearance in the mirror and the knight was shocked to see that she looked different. Hayate and Fate both agreed that it wasn't too much and it was just a simple touch up to Signum's already beautiful appearance. As the two giggled girlishly at Signum's appearance there was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal Verossa and Scach, coming to tell them that they were ready to begin.

"Signum, you look beautiful." the inspector complimented as Scach nodded in total approval.

Signum gave them a warm smile and a simple 'thanks' as Hayate led her out of the room. They came to stand in front of the huge double doors that lead out into the garden as Fate, Verossa and Scach took another route. Hayate decided to take the moment to talk to Signum.

"You know, after this you won't be staying with me anymore right." she said in a solemn tone which made Signum frown.

"Don't say that. I know it but please, like I said last time I moved out, it's not the end of the world." the pink knight assured her.

"I know that. I was just wondering how much I'll miss you being around the house." giving her a wry smile.

"I believe we meet each other more often at work than anywhere else unless there is a special occasion." to which Hayate laughed.

"I believe so. I wish for your happiness Signum and don't forget, I'll always love you, all of you and no matter what, you are all still my family despite the fact that we're miles apart." hugging Signum.

She was slightly taken aback but returned her mistress's embrace. The pulled apart when they heard the opening song play. Signum had mulled over the song selection for what seemed like forever and decided to ask Hayate for help and they chose one that was suitable for the occasion. It was a famous music piece suggested by Nanoha, Canon in D major by Johann Pachelbel. Hayate offered Signum her arm as they walked down the aisle. Through the rush she's forgotten to ask about Touya and was so happy to find him standing next to Carim in his black tuxedo. Though she felt something else amiss, running through her memory and realized that they had left the bouquet of cherry blossoms back in the room! She told Hayate to which she replied with a frustrated 'forget it'. When they reached the end, Carim posed a question.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." Hayate replied, giving Signum one last hug and placed her hand in Touya's.

The brunette went to sit down next to Shamal and Vita, Agito hovering nearby. Rein was the ring bearer. Fate was standing next to the silver unison device, being Signum's bride's maid and the best man, Touya's closest friend, Yukito, standing next to her. Then Carim posed another question.

"If there is anyone who objects to this union, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Vita opened her mouth to say something but Shamal clamped her hand over it and gave her a death glare followed by one from Hayate, Agito, Nanoha and Fate that was watching her.

The redhead decided it was wiser to say it later. She only meant to tell Touya that she'd kill him if he ever hurt Signum. That still didn't sound right. The two standing at the altar holding hands were not aware of the situation, being too wrapped up in themselves and the moment to notice. Carim was about to proceed but was halted when the door to the garden burst open.

XXXXXXXXXX

CLIFFHANGER! maybe i shud wait till next week to post again... leave u guys in a lil bit more suspense... [laughs evilly]

i admit, i did try some action this time round to make it a lil more interesting, leave it to u guys to find out then... muahahahahaha... XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Moving On**

**Chapter 4**

The procession was halted as everyone turned to face the doors to find officers trudging down the aisle. Touya protectively stood in front of Signum as Vita, Hayate, Shamal and Agito came forth to intercept. Yukito did the same, Chrono almost shouting at the men for intruding but he held on in any case it was important.

"Forgive us for intruding but we've come to arrest Commander Kohakuyuki for stealing firearms and mass based weaponries that had gone missing a yesterday evening." the lead officer announced.

Signum went pale as the rest of the guests got upset and outraged at the accusation. Chrono was on the verge of bursting into madness but was holding himself together. Carim was just as angry.

"And what proof do you have discerning this?" Chrono asked and his voice stern.

"We have found several firearms in the commander's office. Video cameras show that he had entered the office that evening with a bag but exited without it. I'm sorry Admiral but we're going to have to bring him in."

"Like hell he was there! He was on the flight home, onboard his ship with a crew!" the redhead yelled, stomping before them, Eisan in hand.

"Vita, stand back, I'll handle this. When is the trial to be held?" Chrono asked, pushing the mini knight back to which he earned a scowl but ignored it.

"In one week from this very day. If you please." pushing past the crowd to get Touya.

Signum was going to pull out Laevatein and had a look in her eyes that would send any man packing. She looked ready to kill. One, she was aghast that they would plainly accuse Touya, two, their evidence was not concrete for there was no mention of finger prints or any DNA residue and last but not least, they ruined their big day. Touya saw this and with one hand still in his, he activated a sleeping spell just as she made to move, her eyes clouded as she collapsed in his arms. He passed her over to Fate that was standing nearby. The blonde was shocked at what he had done.

"Take care of her. Go see my aide, Riku, he will tell you what he knows and will testify for me. Trust him because I do." he said in a whisper, loud enough for only Fate's ears.

Touya let himself be taken away, the guests ready to pounce on the officers. Would you expect any less from a room full of the best mages in the TSAB plus the best elites in the ranks? The moment they left, Chrono started barking orders.

"Hayate, I want you to start working on this case as Touya's attorney and take whomever you see fit. Fate, I want you to dig up evidence and look up ever single detail, I don't want you to miss anything, take whoever you find best at the task. Carim, Rossa and me will do some damage control and try to delay the trial as much as necessary." letting out his breath at the end.

Chrono knew Touya since he was a kid and whenever he was near Ground Forces HQ he would take a kindly visit to see him. They had been close friends and Touya trusted Chrono, heck, he even helped Chrono when he got into a big stick once when he was a cadet. Lindy obviously didn't know about it. Chrono knew that Touya would never do anything of this sort and the firearms that were missing were not loaded, he thinks so. As soon as they heard Chrono, Hayate, Vita, Rein and Agito pulled up several screens and began filling in forms to serve as an attorney. Fate handed the sleeping Signum to Shamal and took Shari and grabbed Teana by the arm and dragged them out to begin work. Verossa had pulled up his own screen and was tapping away while Carim was relaying orders to Scach. A perfect day had just been ruined as many sad and frustrated faces filled the room.

xxxxxxxx

Signum awoke the following morning, Touya's spell having finally worn off and she thought she had been dreaming. She got up and walked about her room and found everything in the state of normalcy, letting out a relieved sigh, she walked out to find no one. She pulled up a screen and contacted Hayate.

"Hayate, where is everyone?" worried that they may have left her behind in what she thought was her wedding day.

"Good morning. Everyone is in the office, working hard. Fate chan had gone off with Shari and Teana to dig for clues. I'm really sorry over what happened and I know you're upset but we're trying the best we can. I need to go talk to Chrono about the court proceedings and to find out the name of the enemy I'm going to face at trial. We'll definitely help him Signum, just stay at home and rest, Shamal has given you sick leave." hanging up before Signum could say anything.

Signum sat on the couch, etched on her face was a look of utter disbelief. Her wedding day _was_ ruined and Touya is in custody and no, it wasn't a _dream_. She cupped her face in her hands as she cried her heart out.

xxxxxxxxx

NOW, what do u think eh? i went with the plan for a plot twist and this is what I get! ^^ i hope u guys like it, even though Signum will be in an emotional turmoil for now... i'll leave it to next week then, to update...

Special Note

i have a major exam this year so as the months progress i may have to slow down my computer activities which mean slowing down my update progress. ^^ i may have to go on hiatus... not sure bout that one yet but until then i'll keep updating. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Moving On**

**Chapter 5**

Fate marched through the hall with a killer expression on her face the following morning. It was maddening, to blame someone with a video recording as their only proof. There had to be more. She sent Shari digging the time logs and recent surveillance to prove through time placement that it was absolutely impossible for him to be in his office. She then sent Teana to interview the crew members aboard the ship he was on and take their statements to be used in trial. She herself was going to find Touya's aide, Riku and see what he has for her and if he really could be trusted as Touya claimed him to be. She walked through the doors to his office and saw him rise from his seat, obvious that he had known she was coming.

"Enforcer Harlaown, nice to meet you, I'm Riku, Touya's aide. He knew this was going to happen sometime soon and told me to expect you." he greeted with a suave Scottish like accent, shaking her hand. He was quite tall, in his mid twenties with messy auburn hair and silver eyes and without his jacket on, his muscles clearly displayed for her to see that he was well built. He looked charming and handsome without even trying.

"He knew this was going to happen?" she asked, confused, ignoring the fact that he was rather good looking.

"Yea, his so called best buddy, Vaughn Ferring had a little chat one day. It was two weeks before his wedding during lunch." Fate nodded as she had Bardiche record the conversation, urging him to continue.

"Well, that guy had been an ass recently. I heard he had been in the TSAB for about seven years longer than Touya and had been vying for the commanding post in the military. Well, bad luck for him cause Touya outranked him and well, the higher ups seem to trust him more than they did that old man." chuckling slightly.

"I knew from the first moment Touya took office that the guy was going to want to exact revenge one day. I decided to keep my mouth shut about it and was pretty shocked when Vaughn got comfy around the commander. They became a lot closer than I thought they would and I knew that something was up. When I got a job offer to be an aide by Touya himself, I decided to do my job properly and I watched out for that old hacker."

"So the possible motive for framing Touya may be revenge is it? With Touya in jail and well out of the way he would no doubt gain the post and recognition for putting an innocent man behind bars." the blonde mused to which she earned a nod of agreement from the young man.

"Yup, that's what he wants. I overheard him talking to what I believe was an accomplice and well, he knew that Touya was going to tie the knot and he was laughing away like some madman. I heard him say something about ruining the ceremony and getting him out of the way. He also mentioned that he liked the girl he was marrying. I didn't ask who the lucky gal was though." he said wryly with an embarrassed smile.

"Good lord, he wants what?" she uttered in disbelief at his words.

"Yea, he said something about getting rid of competition and drawing her over. I doubt that any gal the commander is getting hitched with is that stupid to go with that old man. I felt like punching his teeth down his throat when he said that. He said, _keep your friends close but your enemies closer _and something about her not being able to refuse and stuff." his expression furious and Fate somehow felt that he meant what he said.

"I feel better to know that you compliment my best friend for she was to wed him. She may not be feeling too good now but I'll let her know you said that in her defense." smiling sweetly.

"May I ask, enforcer, which friend is it?" he was second guessing that it might be Nanoha or Hayate.

"My eternal rival but close friend, Major Signum." the man was appalled.

"Woo, so he was going to marry her huh. I must say that he could not have picked a better person. I saw her around here when I was just starting out and they seemed to go well together. Vaughn was never around to see it though."

"Hmm, now what else can you tell me. I now have a motive but I need proof." at this he reached into his drawer and pulled out several files and video records.

"I took the liberty to have my device record and file everything I heard just in case it came in handy one day and here it is. After overhearing that ogre's conversation I had to tell Touya and he told me he knew for a while already that Vaughn had wanted his position. He said he found out through several other friends so he told me to be prepared because he knew that he was planning something behind his back. I heard that they only got a video recording and the finding of the firearms in his desk as proof huh? I hope you're team will find something to prove otherwise cause these are only going to help back up the motive." handing her the files.

"You needn't worry about losing them, I always keep spares." he assured her, a smile on his face.

"Thank you and would you like to testify in court with these in hand?"

"As sure as hell cause I'm not going let that old man win." he said proudly.

Suddenly a screen popped up in front of her with Shari's face on the other end.

"Fate san, I've found the security logs and the video surveillance that we'll need and we can surely finish this easily. Whoever's trying to frame Touya san did a sloppy job and didn't clean up after himself. Time placing puts Touya aboard the Saturn at 0600 hours Mid Childan time and Teana has gotten several statements in which Touya had been on the bridge until they arrived back here." the blonde absorbed every single thing, happy that they have more than enough evidence to prove Touya's innocence.

"I'll come right down there as soon as I can." hanging up she turned to face Riku.

"I would like you to follow me down as well so I can put you under witness protection so that no one kills my witness before the trial." he gave her a smile, picking up his jacket as she led him out the door.

XXXXXX

so we continue on as our dear frens try to get Touya out of jail... ^^ it gets interesting here on out...

i hope u guys r enjoying the story so far!


	6. Chapter 6

**Moving On**

**Chapter 6**

Vita knew, she could feel it surging through her veins, the sadness and frustration that was radiating from her leader. She went back home early with Agito to make sure that Signum didn't try to kill herself. She entered the house and walked about looking for her and saw her long pink hair billowing in the wind when she passed by the balcony. Signum was sitting on the ground, her knees brought up to her chest, her shoulders shaking. She walked up to her and realized that Signum hadn't notice her entering the house and she jolted backwards and stared up in confusion at Vita when the hammer knight touched her shoulder.

"Uh, sorry there, I thought you knew I was there." Vita said with a wry smile as Agito came to hover nearby.

"Signum, are you ok?" the fire unison device asked out of concern.

Signum didn't say anything and just sat back up and pulled her knees to her chest, wiping away some hidden tears. Vita felt like killing Touya right now even though he was in jail for making her cry and for putting her to sleep and just walking out with officers. She'd seen the look on Signum's face this morning on the contact screen, disbelief written all over it. It seemed that she thought it was all a dream. She sat down next to her, not knowing what to do but did what she thought was right.

"Hey, Signum, you're worrying the rest of us you know. I highly doubt that Touya's gonna be happy to find out that his fiancé's crying her heart out over something like this." this caught the knight's attention.

"I mean, it's not like he's on death row or anything and while everyone else is busy working their heads off trying to help him you're, well, just sitting here crying and doing nothing." Signum felt infuriated by her words.

"And what do you expect me to do? Barge into the prison and drag him out?" glaring at her.

"I'm not saying that you should get physical about it. I think he needs more reassurance than you do. He's sitting in his cell, wondering what in heaven's name we're doing, wondering if you're alright, wondering if he'll get out of this mess. No, you can't do much but while you're on sick leave away from office you should go see him and tell him it's ok and let him know that you'd wait for him to get out so that you can get married." trying to keep her voice neutral and calm. Of all people, she didn't expect Signum to mope about like this.

"Why am I on sick leave anyway?" she asked glumly.

"That's because Touya asked Shamal to do it before he got taken away. He didn't want you in any kind of trouble, getting involved because he believes and we know that there is a possibility that they would try to link you to the crime. He didn't want you to be blamed as well because Hayate and the rest of us will be blamed too. He cares about you Signum, that's why he knocked you out so that you wouldn't give them that impression when you were going to attack those officers."

Vita knew she was right and she was sure Signum did too. Signum got up and went into her room to grab a pair pants and her jacket as she was clad in only her white shirt and her underwear, Vita following her to make sure she didn't try anything stupid.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Touya, I miss him." she told her, slipping on the pants and putting on her black jacket.

"I'm coming with you. I got an update about Fate's progress and I believe he'll want to know." she added, walking out and putting on her boots.

"Yea and Hayate is working hard with that white twit… I mean Rein to get Touya outta jail." Agito blurted out. Signum could barely surprise her smile when Agito called Rein a _white twit_.

Before they left Signum held Vita by the shoulder with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Vita." she kneeled down and hugged her tightly.

The mini knight was in shock but she returned the kind embrace with a smile on her face.

"Sure. You know I'll always be there to knock you back on track if you ever got lost." to which she earned an honest laugh from the senior knight.

"Hey, what about me, don't I get a thank you hug too?" Agito asked.

Signum ruffled Agito's hair to which the unison device growled angrily. Vita laughed at Agito and teased the unison device.

XXXXXXXX

They arrived at the prison and were given permission to speak to him in private but they only had a few minutes because Touya was due to go on trial and unless you're the attorney, you don't get much time. This is because they don't want any accomplices trying to break him out or anything. Their devices were taken away and they were thoroughly scanned for any other foreign objects. When the door to his cell opened Signum rushed into his arms, Vita trailing behind to give them some privacy. The other captives went 'ooh' and 'aah' to which they were silenced when Vita growled and Agito threatened to burn someone. When they were finally on speaking terms did Vita relay everything to Touya through a special code that Chrono had told them to use whenever they were discussing _private_ things. The Admiral was afraid that someone would eavesdrop and give away clues and valuable evidence to the opposing side, meaning they would find other evidence to cover up their crime. She was just about done when the guard came by to tell them that their time was up. Signum had done what Vita had told her to do seeing as she would not be useful elsewhere.

"I'm fine Touya. You need to take care of yourself first, worries about me should come last because Hayate and the rest will make sure I'm kept safe away from trouble." kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Don't worry about her. I'll knock some sense into her if she ever forgets why she's here." Vita added with a smirk.

"I'm glad to hear that. You take care as well and I'll be out soon." wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a kiss.

"Yuck, cooties in the area, evacuate immediately." Agito mumbled behind her mistress' back, sticking out her tongue to emphasize her point.

Vita turned around with a blush on her face, scowled at what Agito had said and decided to go bully the other cowardly captives. Signum stepped out when she was finished, a forlorn look on her face but Vita could see that she felt better than she did earlier. Unexpectedly, Signum put her arm around Vita's shoulders as they walked out together, Agito coming to sit on Signum's shoulder. Vita turned red and had wanted to protest but left it be because it was a rare occasion where the fiery general ever showed her affection. Vita was certain of only one thing and that was the fact that Signum had changed a great deal and she liked it very much.

XXXXXXX

here's a cute chapter for all u crazy romantics like me! -^^-

don't worry, there will be more cute scenes from where this came from but not before a lil pressure... [laughs evilly]


	7. Chapter 7

**Moving On**

**Chapter 7**

Hayate, Rein, Fate, Shari and Touya sat in an enclosed room to discuss the matter of the trial and go over the evidence and the trial proceedings. Fate was confident in wrapping up the matter seeing as the opponent had not put in much effort to strengthen the accusation. With the right motive and enough concrete evidence, the trial is very much in their favour seeing as they also have Riku to testify in Touya's stead.

"All we have to do is memorize all these and the victory is ours." the silver unison device cheerfully exclaimed.

"I doubt that. Vaughn is too sneaky. He won't go down without a fight. I know him well enough to say that much. He's always wanted something more than that. My position seems a little too small for him all of a sudden. There has to be something more." openly worried.

"Touya's right. Riku also mentioned that he found it too simple there had to be something else planned." the blonde added.

"Hmm, I think so too but all we can do for now is to look forward to winning tomorrow's trial. Yes, they moved up the date and no, it wasn't Chrono's idea of a joke when he told me." Hayate said. The other three people in the room besides her and Rein were appalled.

"No way, when did they come to that conclusion?" the blonde asked in a furious tone.

"They decided that yesterday. Must have been some influence by that Vaughn guy. Irritating mule I say." she cursed.

Hayate never found it in her to curse and when she did she really meant genuinely that she did not like something. Maybe it might be because the idiot ruined her poor knight's wedding ceremony. Touya let out a sigh as he got up.

"I don't think there's anything else to discuss. Like you said Hayate, all we can do is look forward to tomorrow and see how it goes. If there really is nothing else then all I can say is that we're just being cautious." signaling the guard to let them out.

"Take care Touya. And at most I'm expecting someone to blow through the walls and rescue Vaughn." the brunette laughing as she said so.

They exchanged a hug and then left. When Touya was back in his cell, he sat to ponder over what he knew about Vaughn, wondering if that man was planning anything else. The day seemed to drag on.

XXXXXXXXXX

Signum had implored that Shamal allow her to at least go back to work and make herself useful but in all events, the blonde doctor refused saying that she'd promised Touya that she'd keep Signum out of trouble. After uselessly wasting her time arguing, the pink knight decided to take a stroll. The breeze was nice and cooling and the sun was warm. She found it disturbing to spend a nice day out while Touya was sitting in a cell, all alone. She allowed her mind to wander as she thought about the way he looked, standing there next to Carim at the altar, a handsome smile on his face. He looked dashing in his white shirt and black tie and blazer and even though his hair was doomed to always be messy it made him look boyishly cute. She couldn't help but smile at the memory but the smile faded when she felt she was being watched. She turned around abruptly and paused when she saw someone.

"Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you. I'm sure you remember me from one of our meetings." he quipped. Indeed she did recognize him as the _pervert_ who tried to get her into his _bed_.

"Yes, Vaughn is it? Nice to see you again." she replied blatantly.

"Ah, thank goodness. I saw you walking about and I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with me, as friends of course." Signum raised a brow at his kindness but did not forget the fact that he may be luring her elsewhere.

"Where to?" eyeing him suspiciously.

"Don't you want a surprise? I believe it's more fun that way." he replied laughingly.

_'Not when you tried to lure me into bed oh so many years ago.'_ she thought angrily.

"Only if you think so and I'm not in a good mood so I don't feel up to it. I was just heading home to rest." walking off, not wanting to further waste her time talking to _him_.

She was pulled to a halt when he put a handkerchief to her mouth. Signum tried to struggle but her eyes went cloudy and her body went limp in seconds as she collapsed in his hands.

"But aren't you curious to find out?" he said with an evil grin.

XXXXXXXXX

I wonder if u guys wanna find out what he's planning... pls review n let me know how i'm doing with the story line so far n the suspense scenes, i hope r suspentful enough... ^^'


	8. Chapter 8

**Moving On**

**Chapter 8**

Hayate was worried because Signum hadn't come back yet as it was getting late. The worry tenfold when she couldn't contact said person. Shamal had no idea where she was even though she saw her last and neither did anyone else. It was beginning to worry her and everyone else.

XXXXX

Signum woke up in a room with metal walls. She shook her head to gain back her focus, wondering how she'd end up in a place like this. The last thing she remembered was, oh, Vaughn. There must have been something on that handkerchief that she inhaled and caused to momentarily pass out and it must have really been something strong because she never really knocked out that easily. That and maybe they may have added some more sleeping spells on her being transported here. Her device was obviously taken and she was currently tied to a chair, her hands bound behind her back, her legs were chained to the floor and her mouth gagged with a cloth tied over her mouth. She tried to loosen the bonds on her hands, after years of experience with different types of binds, ropes were the easiest to get out off but chains were not. She stopped struggling when she sensed someone approaching.

"Good, my sleeping beauty had finally awoken." Vaughn casually addressed her as he opened the door to her prison. She was glaring at him viciously.

_'What sleeping beauty?'_ she thought sarcastically.

"Want to know why you're here?" Signum growled at him through her gag.

"Now, now, no need to be like that. I simply want the best for you after all, you are a very attractive woman and you deserve better than what that half breed can produce." his words further infuriated her.

_'Half breed? Who's the half breed here!'_ she yelled mentally.

"With you here I can use you as ransom and threaten to kill you even though I won't but a little lie and some blackmail can go a long way don't you think? I've always found you stunningly beautiful even though you are quite the ice queen most claim you to be. I like feisty women, they're entertaining." the smile he posed sending chills down her spine.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you and soon enough you'll come to like me, who knows, we may even get married and have children." his grin wider than ever.

The thought of having to marry _him_ and having children chilled her to the bone. It was her _dream_ to marry _Touya_ and to have children with _Touya_ not the old man that's standing in front of her. She'd rather die than do anything to betray her beloved.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a trial to attend to and be rest assured that though I might not win, you are still quite useful as leverage." closing the door behind him.

Signum went pale with fear at the thought of having to repeat a similar experience that which she'd suffered at the hands of her previous masters. If they hadn't been her masters then, she would have murdered them in cold blood for even daring to touch her. Signum shook her head and turned her focus back to the ropes and if she succeeds she wouldn't mind having to risk slight injury to break free of the chains on her ankles. She wished she could use magic to make things easier but the AMF was being a pain in the ass.

XXXXXX

The court proceedings had begun and Hayate battled it out with the opposing side. It was one really long hour of questioning and objections before the jury came to a conclusion. Fate, Teana, Shari, Rein, Hayate and anyone present that was supporting Touya were praying for an easy win.

"The verdict is that the acclaimed Commander Touya Kohakuyuki is deemed _innocent_ while Captain Vaughn Ferring is in place guilty for the following crimes of fraud evidence, false accusation and for theft of the missing mass based weapons." the head jury announced.

Hayate leaped in joy as Touya was released. Those present to support Touya came to hug and to congratulate Hayate and Fate for a job well done. Chrono was the most pleased. Unfortunately, the happy moment was shattered when Vita burst through the doors, Agito hot on her tail with a frantic look on her face.

"Hayate, Touya! Signum's really gone missing! We can't find her and…" she was cut short when a huge blank screen appeared in front of the entire court.

"Good morning. I hope you're happy you won the trial but I'm afraid that is merely a small victory." a distorted voice greeted them.

"As you can see, my accomplice has done a fine job of posing for me."

Suddenly, the Vaughn in captive of the officers dropped to the floor with rapid breaths as the illusion magic dissipated. Shamal who was nearby tried to save the man but he died of cardiac arrest.

"Sad he didn't check his drink when I offered it to him." laughing maniacally which reminded most of the crazy madman scientist, Jail.

"What I want is simple. Just hand over Jail Scaglietti and I might consider letting _her_ live."

Suddenly the screen flicked on to show Signum sitting in the chair, bounded and struggling to get loose. Touya's heart tightened like someone had a vice grip on it as the muscles in his throat contracted. Signum was shaking her head and they all knew what she meant. _Leave her behind._

"You have one hour or else." he laughed as the screen closed.

Touya smashed his fist on the table, blaming himself for underestimating Vaughn. Chrono was appalled as Vita paled in fear of what might happen to Signum. Hayate pulled everyone together to devise a plan to save her even though she knew Signum had clearly displayed an act of disagreement to them rescuing her. The clock was ticking and time was low.

XXXXXXX

dear readers, i can only hope that my story is interesting enough though i have a slight feeling it might not be... probably because i lack a sense of imagination for a proper evil man plot... i usually go straight to the fight scenes... if my story here were truly interesting, i wud have had over a thousand readers right now and plenty of reviews to which, in fact, i do not...

dear readers,  
i feel awfully troubled by this lack of response, however, to honour my good friend's wishes n those who have remain loyal to this story, i will continue to post. -^^-

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

Now, to my readers, i am planning to write another sequel to this, well not mainly circling just the couple as aforementioned in the story right now but also about their family. to specifically state, _Touya n Signum's_ family... as in their _children_. it will be about all of them... i won't tell you how many children they will end up with, u just have to wait n find out for urself... ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Moving On**

**Chapter 9**

Riku walked over to the group with a casual look, perhaps maybe even what seemed like a smile. Vita glared at him wondering what could have made the idiot so darn happy he can smile while her leader was in danger. Agito would have agreed with Vita if she wasn't so darn angry with herself at the moment, blaming herself for not staying with Signum.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt her because he has a thing for her, that and the fact that he didn't specify he'd hurt her. Remember what I told you about that little conversation that old turtle had Enforcer Fate?" he quipped. Fate's glare faded as she was carefully reminded of what Riku had told her.

"You're right. Unfortunately, we can't take chances. He might really do something to her." the blonde replied with a grim look.

"Sure, he will but to some other gal or victim as you may put it to _fake_ his cruelty. Sure he is a villain an all but he's not that stupid to want to hurt his prize now would he?" Touya raised a brow at his aide. They all knew he had a point and a good one at that.

"So what are you suggesting, Lieutenant Riku?" Fate asked.

"I suggest that your technician quickly go through the conversations I recorded one more time for a clue while we look up every possible place he might have dragged her to. Then we send someone to go look for her while we put a good negotiator on the line to deal with old bugger face." leaning on the wall nearby. Fate nodded to Shari and Teana while she and the rest devise a plan.

XXXXXX

Signum was panting now after taking what seemed like forever to get loose of the ropes on her hands but the other problem now was the chains. She was about to proceed when a screen opened before her so she stiffened and pretended nothing was happening. She had seen the looks on the faces of her friends and family, especially the look on her fiancé's face. She shook her head to tell them not to come and she was sure they got the message but because she knew them better than that, they would never listen. Instead, they would be persistent and decide to come and rescue her anyway. When the screen closed she was about to get rid of the chains but stopped when she sensed someone approaching.

"I hope they comply otherwise I'm going to have to actually hurt you, though I'd hate to do that." Vaughn said grimly as he entered the room. Signum, the cloth still tied over her mouth, did not say anything but glare at him. He laughed at her.

"You shouldn't act like that when I'm treating you nicely otherwise you would be stripped by now." he said in a grim tone.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I want Scaglietti, correct? Well, I need him to create more mass based weaponry because well, most of us don't have magic capabilities and it, so to say, disables us." looking rather melancholic as he said so.

"The TSAB will rule more planets like that and mages like you won't be needed anymore but may still be used to forward the army and the sort. I never liked magic and that half breed has it even though he's half vampire. Luckily, you are far too beautiful for me to want to scar you otherwise you will have the same fate as your friends." Signum paled at his last sentence.

_'It's a trap! My being here was to lure them in!'_ her internal alarms were blaring like crazy when she realized what he meant.

"Yes, now you know. There is an AMF covering the entirety of this building with guns ready to shoot down your friends the moment they pass through the AMF and become defenseless. And you my dear get to watch them die." his words sending chills down her spine.

Signum had a plan to get out but she was worried the guns would shoot her when she tried to exit. As long as she can find her device and set up her armour she would be protected. Suddenly Vaughn came closer to her. She lifted her head and threw him a confused look to mislead him. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to meet his.

"Maybe I should enjoy myself now that victory is at hand don't you think so?" grinning at her.

When he removed her gag she pulled her hands free from the ropes, pulled him by the collar and punched him in the face as hard as she could. He fell limply to the floor as Signum made to free her legs. She'd figured out a very clever way to do it while she was trying to free her hands. She unbuckled her boots and slipped her feet out easily. She was glad to have been wearing boots instead of stilettos. She dug through his pockets and easily found Laevatein and tried transforming to which she failed but at least she managed to get Laevatein in its sword form. She exited the room and came face to face with a gun but it didn't fire. She let out a sigh of relief but she sliced it in half anyways, just for safety's sake. She continued about to look for a way to contact home and because the AMF blocked signals and he had to have switched off the AMF when he placed the call and switching it back on meant it couldn't be traced. She saw what she believed was an exit and but through the door swiftly but came into another set of halls. This building was like a maze.

"How in heavens name am I going to be free of here?" she thought out loud, fearing that he would wake up and hunt her down with a gun. That would be the last thing she needed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shamal was standing in mid air, her triangle glowing brightly as she managed a search spell. Back in the court room, Shari was tapping away on her keys, scanning the area with Shamal's help to locate possible locations where Signum could be held while Teana and Riku browsed through the recordings to check if Vaughn had mentioned anything relevant. Fate, Touya and Vita who unisoned with Agito were flying at top speed to a place where Vita she felt a disturbance through what she said was instinctive. Zafira, Subaru, Ginga and a few others followed them, splitting up when necessary to widen the search area. Suddenly, Shari jumped up from her seat as she verified what would be the most obvious place.

"Yagami san, I think I found the place." she exclaimed as Chrono, Carim and Hayate rushed to her side.

"Where is it?" the brunette asked.

"Here, where the signal disappears when it hits. It is a building south of Cranagan where Vita san and the others were heading originally." the technician proudly announced her find.

"Vita chan, I think you were right when you said you felt a disturbance in the air. Trust your instincts to tell you that." the brunette told the hammer knight through the com link. "Keep heading in the direction you're going now and tell Shamal and the rest to meet up with you. Hurry, we've less than half an hour."

"Roger that. Hey Shamal, get moving and tell the rest to follow in on me, Touya and Fate. We found the location. Meet you there." the redhead made quick of her instructions as she raced off at the fastest speed humanly possible.

Suddenly, Touya grabbed Vita from behind and pulled her forward when he boosted his own speed, Fate keeping up with them. They arrived shortly after that but Touya stopped in mid air to survey the area. Vita had wanted to move in on the building but Fate stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and pointed toward several guns that were lined on the outside of the building. Vita shrugged her off and walked as close as she dared, jumping backwards when she was suddenly fired upon.

"It seems that there is a certain distance you have to be in before they shoot but it's nothing our armour can't take. I think there's an AMF on this place too, a pretty strong one if it's able to block the search signal so strongly like that." the mini knight mused.

"I'll bet that there are more guns inside." Agito told Vita through telepathy.

Touya stepped next to her and then took a deep breath, catching Vita's attention. She brushed it off as nothing but she choked on her breath when Touya charged forward and started hacking and slashing at the guns in his way, breaking the door on his way. Vita just stared after him in shock but shook her head and charged in just as well. Fate's jaw was gaping open at what they were planning to do and she was just about to join them when Shamal called out to her.

"Fate chan, where are the other two?" the blonde asked to which Fate just pointed in the direction of the building.

"They went ahead?" to which Fate nodded and explained what Vita had earlier concluded.

"They must be insane!" Fate just nodded at Shamal's outburst.

While the two were talking the rest had heard and learnt enough that Ginga, Subaru and her sisters snuck by to enter the building. Shamal caught them so they charged inward, not wanting to be left out of the action, so to speak. The knight of the lake was furious with lack of planning and when they come back injured, _she_ will have to heal them.

"Fine, just go!" the blonde yelled, letting out a deep sigh of frustration. She definitely couldn't go as she would only prove a nuisance because she can't attack or fight. At least she won't be the one with injuries to complain about later.

XXXXXXX

well, here we go, let the chase begin... ok i admit to be a lil silly here on out because of lack of writing experience but i promise that i am trying my very hardest to improve and when that happens, i shall gladly display my works to everyone... now here is an announcement...

i decided to write a totally new fic about Signum and Touya so this fic and its preceding fic Finding Love will be a short saga on its own whereas my new fic will have another saga on its own so u an look forward to that. ^^ don't worry, by then my writing, i promise has gotten a lot better and also the story will have a lot more meaning and maybe a little more interesting than my previous few... like i said, i am improving and i wud like to thank a few for supporting me like my fren red1justice from deviantart, kurasaa and my fren serene01 for continously supporting me to continue writing. i owe u guys a lot!


	10. Chapter 10

**Mov****ing On**

**Chapter 10**

Signum had no idea how long she'd been walking but fortunately, the guns she ran into had never fired at her. That was creepily fortunate though she didn't take chances and destroyed any she came across. Every time she thought she'd found the exit she was lead into another hall and another and another, sometimes into dead ends, until she figured she was going around in circles. She decided to mark a path on the floor with Laevatein so that she would know if she'd passed the place before and backtrack. On Vita and Touya's side they were hiding behind a wall to avoid getting shot. It seems that her assumption that their armour being able to withstand the gun shots were proven wrong when her hat was shot off her head. She obviously got back at the machine gun for it. When the Nakajima sisters arrived at their position they managed to put up enough of a distraction for Touya and Vita to pass. The two split up to cover more ground. Signum, who was walking at a leisurely pace, suddenly broke into a run when she felt a presence nearby, fearing Vaughn might have woken up and found out that she'd escaped. She stopped immediately when she came face to face with the person she was running from.

"Shimatta." she breathed out.

"Where do you think you're going? I know this place like the back of my hand and you think you can outrun me? I chose this place because it was like a maze, one way in, one way out. It'll take you hours to find the exit." he said grimly. He had a badly bruised cheek because Signum had socked him in the face.

"Too bad I rigged the sensors on the guns so they don't fire on you because right now, I feel like gunning you down." he was furious.

She figured she'd put one and one together and she got her conclusion. He had _no_ intention of killing her because she was the prize, two, he was aiming to kill only her _friends_, especially her fiancé. She decided to stall and buy herself some time to escape but he was right, she was standing on unfamiliar ground and with AMF surrounding her, guns all over the place, _she_ was at a disadvantage. She could take him on but if he pulled out a gun and fired recklessly, she could not erect a barrier to block the shots. She could not take that to chance.

"Why, afraid all of a sudden? I rather like that, fear." he told her, regaining his confidence to get nearer.

She decided not to wait and decided to bolt. She ran down the halls at a reckless pace, slashing at pillars to make them tumble and fall, chopping up any gun that came into sight. Vaughn was furious and chased after her, encountering obstacles she'd obviously created to slow him down. Oh, she was everything but stupid, he realized with increased fury. Signum wanted to stop and catch her breath but after considering the odds she decided otherwise and kept running at a certain pace so as not to die out too soon. Touya hurried down the halls, focusing on a single goal, _get Signum and get out!_ He became more and more frantic when he realized he was running in circles but he kept his hopes up when he heard some clanging. He headed toward the source of the sound and saw a trail of destruction down the hall and followed it but was cautious when Knight warned him that he was being followed. He ran faster and then he saw her, hacking at a pillar. He grabbed her arm and twisted her in his arms making her face him.

"Touya." she exclaimed in shock.

He would have pulled her into a kiss there and then but now wasn't the time to do such things, even _if_ he wanted to. He turned around and saw Vaughn standing at the end of the hall, furious. He was about to react but stopped when he heard gunshots. Vaughn was standing between the gun and its target and therefore got shot. He stared at his chest, bewildered but quickly pulled out a remote and pressed the button and then dropped dead. Touya panicked, grabbing Signum's wrist, he dragged her off toward the exit. He passed by Vita, Agito with her, and dragged her along.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled.

"Getting us out of here, unless you want to get blown up!" he yelled back.

"I thought I was the only one who can blow things up! Well, not if you include the three aces and…." Agito shouted but Vita cut her short.

"Just shut up!"

Everyone else had gotten out earlier on Vita's orders. Vita had stayed behind to look for Touya and Signum. The three were close to the exit when the building behind them blew up. Those waiting outside and in the court room were horrified. When the blast cleared out, Shamal, Zafira, Fate, Nanoha and a few others began digging frantically for the three. Shamal was in tears as she called out to them, moving pieces of debris out of the way. After digging for several minutes they heard a voice and started tunneling faster and faster. It was Touya. He stuck his hand out to specify his position. They removed a few more heavy pieces and finally uncovered them. Touya was kneeling protectively over an unconscious Vita and Signum. Agito was trying to help but didn't know what to do. Shamal immediately tended to the injured knights while Fate called in medical back up. Touya had held up as long as he could to make sure the other two got out alright and he finally gave into fatigue and fell to the floor. The last thing he heard was Shamal's voice and the wailing of sirens.

XXXXXXX

Vita woke with a start when she heard the automatic door slide open and breathed a sigh of relief when it was Hayate that walked in. The brunette was terrified and worried when the explosion went off while they were still in the building. She'd waited for hours until Shamal permitted her to even see Vita.

"How are you doing? Shamal said your injuries weren't too bad." sitting down next to the bed.

"I feel fine, that's for sure. Though I don't think I can feel my legs." the redhead replied grimly.

"Oh, Shamal said your legs got crushed slightly by some rock but it's not broken and so it'll heal pretty quick." trying to smile. Vita knew she was worried about Signum and Touya.

"That's a relief. Shamal won't let you see the other two huh?" to which the brunette nodded solemnly. "Their injuries are probably worse than mine. How is Agito, she alright?"

"Yes, that's what she told me. Agito is fine. Touya's spine almost broke trying to protect you both and strained his arms badly. His knees might have some problems too but Shamal said that it would be ok. Signum got hit in the head pretty badly, her body wounded in several places and her wrist has some pretty bad lacerations, possibly from her binds. Her feet were pretty bad too because she was barefoot, cuts and bruises all over." Vita was dumbstruck.

"Why on earth was she barefoot?"

"I don't know but I'm sure she's got a good reason for that because I doubt she's that silly to want to simply take off her shoes for no reason."

The two let out a heavy sigh as they went over the events that happened during the day, the trial procession and the rescue mission and they had more than enough people who volunteered to go in on the action. The conversation eventually strayed to Signum and Touya's wedding. It was quite an animated conversation from there on.

XXXXXXXXX

This story is almost at an end but I promise the new story will hopefully be out by the end of the year... its not that i don't want to finish it now but rather i lack the time, what with major exams and all... i'm sorry guys, i wud like to post the new story earlier but with my exams coming up i want to slow down and focus on studies for the time being. I thank those of u who have supported me. I can only hope that the new story will be better, more interesting with a slightly more intricate plot. u can consider it a rewrite of Finding Love since that one was not that good but under different circumstances. u'll meet some new characters and see some old characters coming back to reprise their old roles but noted that they might have a different background from the last story and their personalities might be slightly different. ^^ i intend to finish posting this story before the end of the week so no worries. ^^ this story was actually a lot longer but since i'm doing a better rewrite, i cut it short. i hope this story is still enjoyable. ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Mov****ing On**

**Chapter 11**

_Beep…_

The sound of life…

_Beep…_

A reassuring sound…

_Beep…_

A very annoying sound…

Touya stirred, opening his eyes and looking around. He was happy to still be alive and now that he is, he's worried about Signum's wellbeing. He tried to get up but he found it hard to bend. He had to roll on his side and pull himself up using the bedrail. When he put his hand on his back he felt something. He checked to find a contraption there to hold him up so that he wouldn't strain his back. He then turned his attention to his arms to find them bandaged tightly until he couldn't feel them but at least he couldn't strain them. He felt like a robot. He let out a sigh and tried to get out of bed but stopped midway when his doctor entered.

"No way, you're not going anywhere! Stay there! Your back needs time to heal and I would rather not chance by straining it further and breaking my spine if I were you." the blonde scolded. He was put back in bed as Shamal pulled up several screens displaying his status.

"You're not in any condition to go anywhere and neither is your _fiancé_ because she, like you, needs plenty of rest to recuperate. Your wedding can wait until your injuries are gone and I consider you _well_ enough to leave the hospital bed." giving him a warning look.

"Ok, I understand. I'll stay in bed and be a saint." having heard a similar lecture every time he ends up in a ward with her or any other doctor for that matter.

"If you do that, I'll recline the curtain so you can see Signum, is that clear?" amused by his shocked expression as he tried to look past the curtain.

Shamal decided it was cruel to deprive him of at least some reassurance. She moved to pull back the curtains to reveal the sleeping girl next door. Signum had a nurse monitoring her status and checking her breathing. The knight had a breathing mask on and she was breathing heavily, bandages covering the entirety of her body. Still uncertain he decided to pose several questions.

"What happened? Why can't she breathe properly?"

"Well, when we moved her out of the debris, I noticed that your hand had protected her from most of the rocks but not all. Her chest got crushed slightly and so that caused her breathing problems. She has lacerations on her wrists and bruises over her body because she didn't have her armour to protect her and a good knock on the head. Good enough she didn't get shot and she didn't sustain any side effects from her head injury. Last but not least, did you realize that she was barefoot the entire time?" she explained glumly. Touya paled at the latter.

"S-She was what?"

"Your heard me. She was barefoot. Her shoes were missing. I'm still wondering where she lost them or when she pulled them off." exasperated. Touya explored his memory for a reason and remembered something.

"She was tied to a chair right?" Shamal nodded at his sudden topic exchange.

"Why do you ask?" obviously curious.

"Her feet were chained to the floor wasn't it?" he continued. Shamal just nodded.

"But what has that got to do with this?"

"What was she wearing at the time?"

"Boots, but why?" startled at his sudden inquiry.

"If she were chained to the floor, there is no way to get out of them without breaking the chains and since she was wearing boots, the most logical thing would be to just slip your feet out of them without forcing more injuries." he carefully explained. Shamal allowed the information to sink in when she finally came to.

"So that's why. It makes sense and we can ask her when she wakes up though I doubt that would happen in a short period of time. She may wake tomorrow or the day after, latest, a week." Touya let out a depressed sigh though smiling slightly, knowing that she was ok, at least.

XXXXXXX

She couldn't feel anything. Her body was like stone, completely still and unmoving. She tried to open her eyes but it took a lot more effort than it was worth. She forced them open anyway because she was worried about the others. Slowly her vision came to, seeing blurs of yellow and black and then red and then, there was just too many colours to comprehend. Her head felt heavy like lead but she tried to hold on. She let her eyes scan the room as she took in the faces of the people standing around her bed.

"Signum, are you ok? Can you feel anything?" Shamal asked, evidently worried.

"I can't feel a thing except the fact that I feel what would be equivalent to an anvil on my chest." she said in a low voice, trying not to groan in the pain talking caused her.

"You feel that way because your chest was slightly crushed by some debris. You'll be able to breathe fine after a while if you keep that breathing mask on for a little while more. Yukito will come in after a bit to work on your chest. The rest of your body, considering several light injuries and the sort, will be well in not more than a week or two." smiling sweetly.

Signum gave her a weak smile as she allowed herself to fall back into a slumber. Touya who was sitting next to her in a wheelchair held her hand in his while Vita, Agito and Hayate just looked on uncertainly. They _were_ worried, considering her injuries but as Vita had told Hayate just moments ago that Signum would never die that easily unless she was beheaded on the battle field there and then. That did not bring much of solace about though and Agito had shouted at Vita for such a lame and horrifying assurance. After a whole day of scans and several more checkups, Touya was given the 'go' sign as he was considered discharged from the hospital. Vita had the same treatment though hers had more retaliation and complaints where Touya had a record of none, being a good patient he was. Signum, however, is going to take a longer time to recover, meaning the wedding will be further postponed until then.

XXXXXXXX

almost there... i shall post the remaining chapters tomorrow and the day after respectively... the new story as i had mentioned will not be out until the end of my exams... my deepest apologies but i need to put my focus elsewhere for the moment. i hope that u have enjoyed this story as much as i did writing it. ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Mov****ing On**

**Chapter 12**

It felt like a dream but she knew it wasn't and this time, she would do it right so that it won't have a bad ending like the last time and everything turned out to be a nightmare. This time she remembered to take the bouquet and she won her fight, wearing a beautiful pair of low heeled boots instead of stilettos and had decided to apply makeup, just this once for the sake of looking good for her _special day_. Or so Hayate puts it. She was once again standing behind the huge double doors that led out to the garden where everyone was sitting and waiting, where Carim is standing straight ahead to proceed with the ceremonies. Fate standing next to Carim as her bride's maid, Yukito following as the best man and Rein as the ring bearer. Last but not least, Touya would be in his black tuxedo, his hair in its usual messy style with a smile plastered on his face, waiting to make her his wife. The thought made her shiver in excitement but she was anxious to get it done with so that no one would have time to _crash_ the wedding _again_. Hayate turned to look at the Signum and saw her fidget and twitch in her nervousness and decided to help her calm her nerves.

"You know, you'd make a good wife and I'm sure Touya would make just as good a husband. I don't think you need to worry about anything." the brunette said to no one in particular. For a fact, she was just as anxious as her knight was about everything what with the incident that happened last time.

"I know, but I just worry. Is that what you still do when we're away off doing something you're not around to watch?" deciding on silly banter to lighten up the mood, she gave her mistress a mischievous look.

"Well, you're right about that one. I guess I was just trying to make you feel better since you were acting so nervous." giving her a soft smile.

"I wonder if you're trying to make me feel better or more for yourself. You're shaking too." chuckling at her mistress' attempt to stop fidgeting.

"Maybe you're right…." she took one look at Signum and changed her sentence. "Ok, you _are_ right."

"I do feel better though." chuckling some more.

"Signum, before you go out there, I want to tell you one more thing." looking her straight in the eye. Signum stopped laughing and took her mistress seriously.

"No matter where you are or what happens, know that we're all here for you, I'm here for you and that if you ever need an extra shoulder to cry on or some simple words of wisdom, you're welcome to come and ask for help. We'll always be family and it'll be no different than what we were before even with many miles to separate us. Like what you used to say when we went to our separate departments for the first time nothing can separate the mistress of the Tome of Night Sky and her knights, the Wolkenritter." she finished tears welling up in her eyes.

Signum felt touched by her mistress' words pulled her into an embrace, holding back her tears in the event of spoiling her makeup. She let go when there was a knock on the door, a sign that those on the other side were ready.

"Thank you Hayate. I'll always remember that though you should have saved that speech for the dinner." the brunette let out a teary laugh.

The doors gracefully opened as the piano music began to play the same Canon in D major. It was slow and romantic. Everyone had stood up as they watched the bride proceed down the aisle, beautiful and elegant like always. Signum was wearing the biggest smile one could imagine as she looked at Touya. He was, handsome as always, beaming brightly. When they reached the altar the music stopped as Carim once again posed her question.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" she asked sweetly, noticing Hayate's teary eyes.

"I do." she replied trying to keep her voice steady.

She placed Signum's hand in Touya's and silently withdrew to sit down. Signum secretly gave Hayate a thank you and then turned to face Touya. She wanted to drown in his dark eyes and forget the world because when he'd proposed he'd already promised her something better, a paradise of their own, a house to call their own, to call home and children to call theirs, lots and lots of children who would call Signum 'mum' and call him 'dad'. Carim had paused for a moment to let everyone settle before deciding to continue the procession.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two people who will spend the rest of their lives together. If there is anyone who objects to this union please speak now or forever hold your peace." she added a few more lines she'd forgotten the first round and waiting a few moments before continuing. Seeing no objection she continued.

"Touya Kohakuyuki, do you take Signum Needes to be your lovely wedded wife to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honour and keep her for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?" looking at Touya as she said so.

"I do." he answered in a confident tone, sure of his choice. Carim then turned her attention to the bride.

"Signum Needes, do you take Touya Kohakuyuki to be your lovely wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honour and keep him for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?" Signum took a deep breath and smiled at Touya.

"I do." she replied with a type of sureness she never knew she had. Carim smiled at her answer.

"And now let us allow the bride and groom honour their union with the exchange of rings and said vows." signaling for Rein to step forth.

"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, for where you go I will go and where you stay I will stay. That which belongs to me also belongs to you as my children will be your children. I shall stand with you in the face of death and where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me." they declared in unison.

Carim picked up one ring and handed it to Touya and he slipped the silver wedding band on her ring finger on her right hand. Her engagement ring was also on the same hand. Carim then handed Signum another ring and she slipped it on his finger. Hayate that was sitting had pulled out her camera and was snapping pictures silently throughout the wedding as what she said would be mementos to look back on. Carim, satisfied with everything was happy to be able to end the procession with one more sentence to which everyone can then breathe easy.

"With the power invested in me, I _finally _pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." it was the words the two had been waiting for.

Touya pulled Signum into his arms and seized her mouth in a kiss that made Signum melt in an instant. Everyone had pulled out their cameras and started snapping away like there was no tomorrow. They were supposed to be clapping though.

XXXXXXXX

We're nearly to e end!


	13. Chapter 13

**Mov****ing On**

**Chapter 13**

Everyone was busy chatting away, recalling the details of the wedding that had gone on earlier today. It was now evening and the dinner was about to begin. Signum was in the dressing room putting on her evening gown. It was pink strapless with purple flowery designs, long until her heels. The dress hugged her figure nicely and because it was sleeveless, it showed off her firm arms. Hayate had insisted Signum put her hair up in a bun with some curled strands left hanging. The knight allowed anything that Hayate saw fit _except _the stilettos. While her mistress was still fussing over her there was a knock on the door as Fate stick her head into the room.

"Everyone is ready and seated. You can come out any time now. My suggestion is now because the groom is a little impatient." she said cheerfully.

Hayate nodded her and then turned back to Signum. She ran one more round of checking to make sure everything was alright. Then she nodded in approval and let Fate lead Signum out of the room. When they reached the entrance to the hall where dinner is to be served, she saw Touya standing there in a white tuxedo, a black shirt with a few open buttons at the top under his white jacket. Touya looked up from fixing his cuffs and saw Signum. He thought she looked ten times more beautiful than last but then again, her beauty was what she was on the inside. Fate ushered Hayate to their table and to allow them some privacy. Rein announced the arrival of the newlyweds with a microphone as Signum slipped her hand under his arm. Everyone had pulled out their cameras and start snapping pictures, _again_, for what Hayate put _for the sake of the occasion, let us all have plenty of pictures to keep as mementos._ By the time the couple reached the main table, Vita could have sworn Signum and Touya were dizzy from the flashes. The dinner proceeding well with the appetizers, followed by the main course and before dessert, the hosts, Rein and Agito were ready to follow on the plan.

"We hope everyone is enjoying the food because now is time for us to have some fun!" the silver haired unison device cheered.

"Sure cause we've got a list of things lined up for everyone. The first game is going to be played by the bride and groom. It's called 'Find My Husband'." the fire unison device continued.

Signum and Touya blanched at their situation as the rest could barely control their mirth regarding the situation. The two had no choice but to go on stage. Yunno, Yukito, Acous, Vice and Riku were standing in a straight line. Rein introduced them as the _bachelors_. Signum will be blindfolded and Touya will be randomly mixed into the line with the bachelors. Signum was allowed to do anything to them so long as she guesses which one if Touya. The blazing general's hands were shaking as she had no idea whether to laugh or to feel guilty. Nanoha bit her lip when Signum put her hands on Yunno's shoulders but let out a relieved sigh when she did nothing more. Shamal held her breath when the pink knight arrived at Yukito but after just touching his hair she went to the next, to which Shamal then allowed herself to relax. Teana did the same when Vice's turn came around and Fate when it was Riku's turn. Since when did she take an _interest_ in Riku? Acous however was the only _real_ bachelor on stage, poor guy.

"So which one is Touya?" the silver unison device asked when Signum had reached the end of the line.

Signum confidently walked to the third man from the right and kissed him on the cheek. Just for jokes sake Agito decided to rile Signum up even though she'd guessed correctly.

"Signum, you just kissed Acous! Touya was the second guy from the left!" trying to hide her laughter when Signum backed away.

The crowd joined in the laughter. Signum didn't get far when she was pulled into someone's arms and she realized that it was Touya's laughter she was hearing. He removed the blindfold and kissed her on her forehead.

"You guessed right, Agito was just pulling your leg. You really are never wrong." he said, chuckling at her expression. Signum turned to Agito with a glare.

"Is that so?" she asked in mock anger though the unison device sweat dropped.

"Err, continuing on. It's time for the couple to cut the wedding cake and toast to the evening." Rein announced, averting the attention away from Agito.

The cake was a simple two tier with the usual decorations with pink and blue icing. Agito handed the knife to them and Signum flashed the unison device an evil grin. Agito backed away saying 'I was just joking' over and over again and a long list of excuses. Everyone had their cameras at the ready and started snapping when they made to cut the cake. Touya picked up a piece and fed Signum, she doing the same to which the crowd burst into a huge applause and many uttered 'ooh's' and 'aah's'. The waiters then poured wine for everyone except the children.

"Now, let us all toast to bride and groom. May they build a _huge_ family with _many_ children running about." the silver unison device announced. Signum blushed at the _children_ part.

"May they also have a healthy _life_ and a wealthy one at that too." the fire unison device added.

Everyone toasted and downed their drinks, laughing when Signum and Touya tried to hide their embarrassment at the prospect that _everybody_ expected them to have _plenty _of children. The evening continued with much more amusement. The next game involved the bachelors and bachelorettes. They were randomly paired but Hayate was the only one who knew that Agito had rigged the results, on _her_ order. Shamal got paired with Yukito, Vice with Teana, Yunno with Nanoha and Fate with Riku. The pairs were each given a small biscuit, the stick one. Everyone knew how to play the game and so they knew how it would have to end. The girls daren't face the men in the eye, red with embarrassment. On Rein's signal they started and well, it ended a lot different than what Hayate expected. Yukito managed to sneak the last bit into his mouth before their lips touched, Teana pulled away with a small amount of the biscuit left in her mouth, Fate did the same while Nanoha and Yunno were the only pair to finish it with a small peck on the lips. The crowd cheered at their boldness to which the two blushed profusely. Signum gave Fate a mischievous glare while the blonde tried to escape comment. The evening overall had been a giant success as everyone had a good time. Unfortunately, the night had to come to an end and the couple needed their _alone time_ to which many hope for a good _outcome_.

XXXXXXX

i've decided to end the story here. i hope that this story, if not amazing, has been entertaining enough. I assure the lot of u that my next story that is sure to come out at the end of this year will be twice as good! serves as a wonderful christmas present don't u think so? I thank Serene01, Kurasaa and all others whom i cannnot at this moment remember, my thanks for their support and encouragements and also I would like to thank those who have reviewed this story because it shows that u understand how much it means to us authors and as for those who don't review, i suggest that u start letting the authors of the stories u read what u think. even if ur not sure what to write, encourage them or just say something nice. ^^ i do that all the time and most of the time, its comes out honestly. ^^ don't be afraid to criticise us, because we then know that we need a MAJOR improvement. ^.-

THANK YOU!


End file.
